Boyfriend adiccted to gamers
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: ¿Que?/Me vas a dejar asi? /No...Hay esta el baño ve y hace tus cochinadas / BIEN! NO TE QUEJES SI LUEGO TE DEJO POR MANUELA!... La había ignorado toda esta semana , pues bien ahora le tocaba a el sufrir...


**Nota : Hola a todos :33  
>Lo que hago en mis horas de ocio<br>Quedo muy raro , pero igual me gusto  
>la forma en que lo escribí esta muy raro .<br>asi que si no lo entienden perdón :c**

**Saludos los quieros**

**Boyfriend addicted to games~**

**(Sasusaku)**

Veinte minutos , veinte malditos minutos , donde el estúpido del Uchiha no le escuchaba y todo ¿Por que? , Ahh si , si ¡POR EL ESTUPIDO PS3!...

-**Sasuke-kun…..** – le abrazo por la espalda y le hablo al odio .

-**Mierda! … sakura me has hecho perder! , Reinicia , reiniciaa!**

La peli rosa le soltó indignada , camino hacia la cama y se sentó , le miro furiosa . Abanico su cara con su mano con fuerza , menudo novio tenia .

**-Sakura….**

**-¿Qué pasa?** – dijo entusiasmada al ver que al fin le ponía un poco de atención.

**-Vaso con agua ….**

-**¿Huh?**

**-Tráeme un vaso con agua..**- la peli rosa le miro con la boca abierta – **baja….Baja! aghrrr! Estúpido zombi! .**

**-Sakura? ..**

**-¿dime?**

**-¿Y el vaso con agua?**

**-Idiota… -** mascullo mientras bajaba , las escaleras hacia la cocina , miro a la madre de Sasuke lavando los platos , la madre de sasuke sin duda era hermosa su pelo negro y su bien definida figura.

**-Mikoto-san ….**

-**Dime saku-chan … -**dijo para doblar un poco su cabeza para mirarla **– Necesitas algo?...¿Tienes hambre? - **Sonrió a sus para sus adentros , la madre de su novio era una amor sin duda , se acercó a su lado y tomo un vaso.

**-Sasuke quiere agua …**

**-¿Uh-huh? …. ¿Por qué no ha venido el?** – me sonrió, seguro pensara que estoy malcriando a su hijo .

-**Esta en el ps3...** –dijo con voz derrotada, Mikoto frunció el ceño.

-**Ne, Sakura-chan no crees que te tiene un poco abandonada?** – perfecto , lo único que le faltaba que hasta Mikoto se diera cuenta.

**-La verdad no sé qué hacer ..-**suspiro derrotada , y sonrió con tristeza, mikoto se sentó frente a la mesa – **Ya ni siquiera me toma en cuenta …**

**-Ven pequeña..** – le indico una silla , y sonrió – **¿Sabes? ..Yo pase por algo parecido.**

**-Enserio?...-**

-**Haha , sip..-** sonrió ante el brillo de esperanza de sakura , la novia de su hijo era una monada – **En el tiempo que yo y fugaku aun éramos novios , Los MiniDisc eran famosos y el padre de fugaku le regalo uno , estaba tan feliz…Parecía un niño con una paleta.**

Sakura sonrió , al imaginarse al serio de su suegro con cara de niño mimado , mikoto sospecho lo que había pensado y sonrió con gracia ante aquel pensamiento , ciertamente fugaku era muy serio con sus hijos y con sakura , pero eso no quería decir que no les quisiera ,adoraba a sus hijos y aunque no lo dijera adoraba a sakura

**-Nunca me ponía atención y siempre estaba con los cascos y su reproductor , Nuestra relación iba de cayendo y no lo soporte... Y me vengue**

-**¿Qué hizo?** –pregunto entre curiosa y admirada.

-**Le golpe en la ingle! , agarre el reproductor lo tire por la ventana ..¡Corría hacia afuera , agarre un martillo y lo destroce! , mientras fugaku no paraba de gritarme que estaba loca . **– mikoto sonrió con cara de ángel , mientras Sakura la miro asustada.

**-C-creo que debería llevarle esto a Sasuke** –dijo nerviosa para salir con el vaso de agua , la sonrisa de mikoto se hizo mas grande.

Subió las escaleras a apresurada, la mama de Sasuke a veces daba miedo .Abrió la puerta y vio a Sasuke hincado , frente a la Tv , pareciera que en cualquier momento iba intentar meterse al Estúpido televisor .

-**Sasu-chaan… Ya te traje el agua** – dijo para poner el vaso en su cara.

**-Si , si déjalo allí.. –**indico un velador , Sakura suspiro **..- Hijo de su puta madre! , Estúpido Zombi ! con cara de marrano! **

**-S-sasu..**

-**Jodido juego de mierda!- **el pelinegro estiro sus brazo con furia , produciendo que un control saliera disparado impactando en algo o mas bien en alguien .

**-TU! ESTUPIDO ARROGANTE DE MIERDA! ME CANSASTE! **

**-S-Sakura…D-Discúlpame no fue intencional , Lo juro!- **Su cara se trasformo en pánico .

**-INTENCIONAL? , ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDAA! **

**-Sakura!.Amor no! , el Ps3 NOOO!... **

Diez minutos mas tarde , se puede apreciar un peli negro suspirando de alivio al ver que su Amado ps3 aun funcionaba , Sakura lo miro furiosa , no aguanto más y las lágrimas de rabia empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

**-Casi lo matas! Estas lo…! ¿Sakura?** –dijo para mirarla preocupado - **¿Estas llorando?**

-**No! , Acaso no vez que me estoy lavando los ojos de adentro pa' afuera!** – dijo refregándose el rostro con sus manos , el pelinegro rio ante su respuesta definitivamente debía quitarle la manía su novia de decir frases del Chavo del Ocho.

-**Mi amor…¿Qué pasa? –** dijo abrazándola , la sintió apretar con fuerza su camiseta – **Sakura…Tranquila.**

-**Estúpido , estúpido ,estúpido!** - la peli rosa se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su novio, estuvieron unos minutos así , hasta que poco a poco el pelinegro tomo su cara y le repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro .

-**No llores…. No me gusta que lo hagas ..-** dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente, sin pasión ni lujuria , tan puro que Sakura sintió que todo el abandono que había sentido desde que su novio se había viciado con esa estúpida consola . Desaparecía ..

-**E-es tu culpa! ..-** tomo su cabeza, haber llorado le producía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonio, el pelinegro entendió en seguida.

**-¿Estas bien?...¿Quieres algo?** – pregunto preocupado.

**-Una aspirina por favor..**

-**En seguida …-** el pelinegro , bajo miro a todos lados intentando encontrar a su madre , camino hacia la cocina y le encontró cocinando..

-**Ma.. ¿Hay aspirinas? .. **

**-No , tu hermano se tomó las ultimas , para la resaca **– Jodido itachi adicto a irse de juerga! , tendría que ir a la farmacia de la esquina , por suerte su casa quedaba a una cuadra de esta .

**-Podrías avisarle a Sakura que fui por unas ….**

-**Claro sasu-chan ….-** un tic salió en su frente al escuchar el sobrenombre que su madre y Sakura le habían puesto, salió rumbo hacia la farmacia , sintió sus ojos arder por el sol , ¿Hace cuanto no salía ha caminar? , una semana? , si por hay . Como un pinchazo llego a su mente , la peli rosa llorando. Se sintió como una verdadera mierda , estuvo tan entusiasmada con el Ps que no le dio el tiempo adecuado .

Llego a la farmacia , compro rápidamente las pastillas . No soportaba como la chica que atendía le miraba como comiéndoselo , por suerte no vino la peli rosa , seguramente se hubiese tirado en cima por ver a "Su hombre" . Río ante aquel pensamiento , en quince minutos ya estaba en su casa , subió rápidamente a su habitación.

**-Sakura …Ya lleg-**

**-Shh! , Cállate Sasuke estoy a punto de ganar!**

**-¿hmp?** – le miro con asombro , estaba sentada en el suelo en posición de buda , mientras tenia una mueca de concentración en sus ojos , Joder se veía extremadamente sexy!, se acercó a ella con cuidado y la abrazo por detrás.

-**Mierda! ..Sasukeee! perdí por tu culpa! Ve a molestar a otro lado..**

El asombro de Sasuke fue tal que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas , le miro serio y sonrió con malicia .

**-Vas a perder….**

**-¿Q-que dijiste?...Tu! arrogante de Mier….-** la beso , fuerte y demandante como nunca , la peli rosa soltó el control y se dejo llevar , sintió como el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke hacia presión para dejarla recostada en el suelo . Sus lenguas se encontraron con ansias ,como si hace tiempo no se sentían , con anhelo se separaron lentamente , juntaron sus frentes .

La peli rosa se incorporo y se puso de nuevo en posición de buda , bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro .

**-¿Qué?** -pregunto al sentir la intensa mirada de su novio , tomo el control otra vez y reinicio el juego.

**-Me vas a dejar asi …?**

-**No …** -sonrió con malicia **– Allí esta el baño querido .. Ve y haz todas las cochinadas que quieras ….**- le saco la lengua.

**-Sakura!**

**-¿Qué? , no ve digas que se te olvido como hacerlo? … -** puso una cara de burla , y le guiño un ojo.

-**BIEN! NO TE QUEJES SI LUEGO TE DEJO POR MANUELA!...**

**Continura? **

* * *

><p>Hola , espero que les haya gustado el fanfic<br>Quería hacer algo nuevo , con un poco de gracia  
>o eso intente. <p>

Muchas gracias por los review y favs que resivi en uno de mis fanfic  
>Realmente se los agradesco mucho.<p>

Eso es todo , Cuidence os quiero :3

¿Reviews por favor ? :33

~(*0*)~


End file.
